quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie (Q1)
In Quake, a Zombie is an undead human with rather comical behavior, tearing chunks of flesh from its head, hindquarters and crotch and tossing them at the player character for minor damage. Zombies can only be permanently killed by Gibbing them. Normally, this is achieved with either a Grenade or Rocket Launcher, although almost all weapons will do it after picking up a Quad Damage. Trying to kill a Zombie any other way will simply result in it getting right back up again. Strategies *Alone, a Zombie is extremely easy to kill. Just gib it with an explosive weapon and go on your way. A group of Zombies is much more dangerous, but can be handled the same way, just try to aim at the "center" Zombie so that the explosive hits and and gibs the other Zombies around it. *With other Enemies, the Zombie can be pretty easy to kill, depending on your location. If you're in a large area, just back up and shoot an explosive at it. The splash damage will gib it and harm any nearby enemies. If you're in a somewhat tight area, try to take out a few enemies so that you can move around, then gib it. *Like the Ogres, the Zombies only aim horizontally to throw gibs. If a Zombie is in higher or lower location, it will not hit the player. *With a Quad Damage pickup, attacks from any weapon, except for Nailgun, will likely gib a Zombie. *Most other enemies cannot kill a Zombie; the Zombie will simply get back up again. However, a Vore's/Wrath's pod, the Shambler's melee attack, the Spike Mine explosion, and the Spawn explosion can gib a Zombie. (The Ogre's grenade, though, deals 40 damage, which is not enough to slay a Zombie. Its chainsaw, which deals 49 damage, is also too weak to gib a Zombie). Most monsters engaged in fights against Zombies are incapacitated, either because they're unable to kill them, causing them to fight Zombies endlessly, or because the Zombie eventually lands enough shots to kill their attackers. Death Messages *''"Player" joins the Zombies'' *''"Player" was killed by a Zombie'' (Beta3 only) Appearances * E1M3: The Necropolis * E1M6: The Door to Chthon * E1M7: The House of Chthon (Inaccessible, die upon completion) * E2M2: The Ogre Citadel * E2M3: The Crypt of Decay * E2M4: The Ebon Fortress * E2M6: The Dismal Oubliette * E2M7: The Underearth * E3M2: The Vaults of Zin * E3M3: The Tomb of Terror * E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight * E3M7: The Haunted Halls * E4M3: The Elder God Shrine * E4M5: Hell's Atrium * E4M7: Azure Agony * E4M8: The Nameless City * HIP1M3: The Lost Mine * HIP2M3: The Catacombs * HIP2M4: The Crypt * HIP2M5: Mortum's Keep * HIP2M6: The Gremlin's Domain * HIP3M1: Tur Torment * HIP3M4: The Gauntlet * R1M3: Judgment Call * R1M4: Cave of Death * R1M6: Temple of Pain * R1M7: Tomb of the Overlord * R2M4: Curse of Osiris * R2M5: Wizard's Keep * R2M6: Blood Sacrifice * R2M7: Last Bastion Trivia *Zombies make a return in Quake 4, but their abilities and characteristics changed dramatically. Qtest While the Zombie does exist in Qtest, its planned textures were totally unimplemented at the time. The Zombie only had one frame of animation.The Cutting Room Floor Sounds Zombie being aware of its enemy Zombie beating up somebody Zombie launching its projectile Zombie misfiring Zombie receiving damage Zombie collapsing Zombie being gibbed Gallery Zombie fire.jpg|Mid-Fire Zombie gibbed head.jpg|Gibbed Head Zombieqtest.png|Qtest Zombie Zombiefinal.png|Final version of the Zombie Category:Quake enemies